CID is a popular feature for telecommunications type devices. Conventional CID features typically display a caller's phone number and name (if available) upon receiving an incoming phone call from the caller. In this manner, CID enables a party receiving an incoming phone call to know the identity of the caller before answering the call, and may for example be used as a means by which parties can screen their calls.
Another form of CID involves displaying a single picture corresponding to a caller upon receiving an incoming phone call from the caller. For example, certain cell phones provide an option whereby users can link a pre-stored cartoon image to a caller's phone book entry. Thereafter, the pre-stored cartoon image is displayed upon receiving an incoming phone call from the caller. While this form of CID may be useful for indicating the identity of a caller, it has some associated problems. First, this form of CID provides only limited entertainment value because only a single picture is displayed upon receiving an incoming phone call. Moreover, because only a single picture is displayed, it fails to prevent, and may even contribute to, screen burn.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for providing a picture CID feature that addresses the foregoing problems and thereby provides enhanced entertainment value and is also capable of preventing screen burn. The present embodiments address these and/or other issues.